The present invention relates in general to hand-operated planing tools, and more particularly to a cutting block or roller which is utilized as a motor-driven cutting element in the hand-operated planing tool.
Cutting rollers of the type under consideration have been known in the art; one of such rollers is disclosed in the European patent application No. 0 048 303. In the construction disclosed in the above application, a number of bolts are provided for locking a guide plate defining the position of the planing knives and a number of additional bolts or screws are provided for rigidly clamping the planing knives by means of pressure members.
In addition to high manufacturing costs of the known construction of the cutting roller, it is disadvantageous that the above-mentioned guide plate could be eventually inadvertently lost by an inexperienced person handling the hand-operated tool. It has been very difficult for an inexperienced person to bring the guide plate again in the correct position in the assembly, to adjust the planing knives in their correct positions and to lock the latter in those positions. Thus, it has been impossible to reach again an ideal position of the planing knives on the cutting block.